


charta [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Series: Wrangulator 'Verse [4]
Category: Fandom RPF, tag wrangler rpf
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, wrangulatorverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of' charta' by akamine_chan:</p><p>A darkness threatens the Wrangulator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	charta [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [charta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> The podfic was first posted 4th May 2010.

**Length:** 3min:36sec

 **Download & Streaming link MediaFire:** [mp3 (3.3 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nmwuzygy3u2/charta.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3 (3.3 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201005042.zip)


End file.
